Rivals in Love and sport
by Thunder Dancer
Summary: Nitori has recently found out he liekas his senpai matsuka. But what he doesn't know is that matsuka already has a lover. His rival, Haruka Nanase. But there are scerets and lies along the way that they all need to find out .
1. Chapter 1

Nitori wasn't good at the butterfly, or the breaststroke, or even the frog. His best was the free style like Haruhka Nanase and his beloved Senpi, Rin Matsuka. He always had admired the red head, but lately, hes been thinking its more then just admiration for the hot headed male. Nitori turned his purple eyes to his left and there stood the very thing he was thinking about. Rin.

He flinched slightly.

The male was dripping with sweat? Water? He didn't know what but it made his body heat up.

"Nitori."

The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine.

He coughed to clear his throat.

"u-Uhm.. yes Senpai?" he asked, trying to keep eye level with him.

"Your turn," he said, lifting his arms to rub the towel on his wet hair.

Nitori's breath hitched as he watched the muscles in his arms contract as he worked his head.

One lap, two laps, three laps, four. Five laps, six laps, seven laps more. This is the rhythm Nitori had in his mind as he was making his laps. Whenever he reseficed he wanted to hear his senpai scream his name for him, but it never came.

He pushed himself out of the watter,, shaking it out of his eyes.

His eyes searched the crowd of boys for his senpai. But a different red head(one who he didn't have a crush on stood in his way.

"Great job, Nitori!" he said, patting his back with a heavy hand. Nitori stumbled a bit but soon regained his balance.

"Thanks, Seijuro-San. "

Seijuro Mikoshiba. The leader of the swimming team. He had figured that the leader had a puppy crush on him that he hoped would go soon. He couldn't think of hurting the leader when he had Matsuka-senpai.

He then spotted the elder and, ignoring the leader raan towards his senpai. Before he got to him he slipped and fell hard on his back.

He hissed through his teeth and opened his eyes. But he saw his senpaiw asn't alone. He was with Haruka Nanase


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuka smirked at Haruka.

"Come to watch me slay all the other swimmers today?" The read haired said.

Haruka snoted.

"Please, we know who is better at swimming."

If there was one thing that both boys disagreed on, it was the fact that either one was better then the other.

"So, what did you really come here for?" Matsuka said, his voice turning softer.

Haruka leaned in close.

"Remember we have that date tonight," He whispered.

Matsuka pinched the bridge in his nose in fustation.

"Shit… I promised Nitori I'd go help him with a couple of things today,"

Haruka's smile deflated.

"oh, that's okay, we can do the date another time," He said.

"Are you sure, I could always go tell-"

"Ssssh, come with me I want to show you something," Haruka said, taking Matsuka's hand and leading him away from the pool.

* * *

Nitori sat on the bed, his head on the pillow his legs stuck in the air as he rea da manga he randomly found in the library. He was kicking his legs lightly, pretending to swim when the door opened.

He turned his head and his eyes widened. His legs came crashing down and he threw the manga under his pillow.

"M-Matsuka-Senpai!" he said, blushing deeply.

Matsuka smirked.

"Praciting swimming I see," He said, shutting the door and walking in.

"I was bored so I decided to read a manga.." Nitori said.

Matsuka didn't seem to listen, for he was rummaging through his things.

"Hey Matsuka-Senpai.. remember you said you'd help me with something today?"

Matsuka stopped half way through, dirty underwear in his hand. He threw it at Nitori.

Nitori yelled and frantically tried to get it off.

Mstuka let out a rare laugh that made Nitori blush even harder.

"Senpai it isn't funny!"

"It is to me. So what is it you wanted?" Matsuka said, sitting on his own bed, and looking at the young boy.  
"U-uhm you see… I was wondering if you could help me… with love actually. I'm not sure if I'm in love or just… admire a certain person.."

Matsuka smiled a wide smile.

"Nitori finally got a crush huh? Who is she?"

Nitori looked down.

"i-it isn't a she…"

Matsuka didn't look surprised.

"I always suspected you was gay."

Nitori fiddled with his fingers.

"But you see… the one I like… they like someone else.. and I'm not sure how to make him like me."

"Are you close?"

"Huh?"

"Are you close with that person?" Matsuka asked.

Nitori stood up and walked to Matsuka. He sat on his lap, and wound his legs around him.

"I share dorms with him."


End file.
